1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A keyboard mounted or connected to a personal computer (referred to as a “PC” below) is equipped with multiple strokable key tops.
Patent Document 1 (JP2001-184979A) has disclosed a configuration where, in a membrane switch sheet arranged underneath a guide member guiding the vertical motion of a key top in a region that corresponds to the lower edges of the key top while having a width greater than the width of the lower edges of the key top, a space is formed between the bottom surface of an upper switching sheet and the top surface of a lower switching sheet, with dot spacers interposed therebetween.
According to the disclosure of Patent Document 1, when the lower edges of the key top collide with the top surface of the upper sheet of the membrane switch sheet upon depression of the key top, the impact due to the collision between the lower edges of the key top and the upper sheet is alleviated by the space formed between the upper sheet and lower sheet, thereby allowing for the collision noise to be dampened.
However, since the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 is still a configuration in which the lower edges of the key top collide with the top surface of the upper switching sheet of the membrane switch sheet upon depression of the key top, the effect of reduction in key impact noise produced during data entry operations is limited and it may prove impossible to abate the key impact noise sufficiently.